


He Wasn't Ready

by DarkBalance



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, F/M, Ficlet, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance
Summary: Nothing could prepare Adrien for the reality of actually meeting his soulmate.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697308
Comments: 10
Kudos: 277
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	He Wasn't Ready

They say that when one first touches the hands of their soulmate, the world becomes colorful.

Adrien could never imagine it. He tried, so hard, to determine just what a _red_ would look like, or a _green_. Tried to imagine how _soft_ could describe anything but what his fingers could touch, or how _loud_ could mean more than just noise. Tried to imagine a life outside of dull gray tones and the contrast of black and white.

Nothing could prepare him for the reality of it.

When Adrien found Marinette outside of school that day, he was fully prepared to have his apology rejected once again. He was prepared to suffer her self-righteous glare and harsh words.

He was also prepared for the rain. He was prepared to run to the car and suffer his father’s temper for giving away his possessions.

What Adrien wasn’t prepared for was just how cute he found it when Marinette accidentally closed herself in the umbrella. He wasn’t prepared for the comforting warmth of her hands when he reached out to help her.

He wasn’t prepared for the starburst that seemed to explode from where their hands met, the way that the world seemed to literally _explode_ before his eyes. The world was still gray, but there was a new depth to it, hints of things Adrien had never experienced, had never known existed. These were the blues and the yellows and the pinks he had studied but couldn’t see. This was the world Marinette had brought to with just a touch of her hand in his, by just forgiving him for a mistake.

And, Adrien realized when he glanced at _his soulmate_ , watching her face as she gazed around in the same amazement he felt, it was the world he gave to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually kind of super proud of this piece.


End file.
